Conventional personal entertainment devices (PEDs) are limited both in scope and inventory because the format of conventional PEDs is fixed according to the product design and permanent. At the manufacturing stage, conventional PEDs are designed with an inflexible, fixed layout that does not allow for modifications at short notice. In particular, conventional PEDs do not allow for optional interfaces to be interchanged at the manufacturing stage, to increase the possible combinations of interfaces and panels comprising the PEDs. The current fixed nature of conventional PEDs thus limits the variety of PEDs available to consumers, causing many consumers to purchase more than one PED to satisfy their leisure needs and also requires manufacturers to design and inventory multiple products.
What is needed is a method of manufacturing personalized personal entertainment devices to meet the needs of a broad spectrum of consumers. Specifically, to address the problems noted above, what is needed is a method of manufacturing and a kit to assemble a personal entertainment device that accommodates a variety of combinations of interfaces and panels.